Beautiful Thing
by youngielou
Summary: AU/ Sasuke membuat kesalahan tiga tahun lalu. Kesalahan itu membuatnya kehilangan Sakura./ Sakura bertekad untuk memulai kehidupan baru setelah pengkhianatan Sasuke, gadis itu memutuskan pindah dan meninggalkan Sasuke selamanya./ Tiga tahun kemudian, takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali./ MC, Westernish, Rated Change RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Thing**

* * *

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Romance

Sakura H. &amp; Sasuke U.

_Inspired by Lexi Baby Novel_

_She was his everything_

_He was her everything_

_People said young love doesn't exist forever_

_People make mistake_

_She doesn't believe it_

_Until he betrayed her in the worst way she ever know_

_Because he is stupid_

_But he loves her_

_Even when she doesn't believe it anymore_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Berada di pantai saat musim dingin bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Sakura Haruno menghabiskan dua puluh tahun kehidupannya untuk tumbuh besar di Cunningham Falls, Montana dan ia tahu persis betapa dinginnya Cunningham saat musim dingin. Tapi toh ia tetap berdiri memandang lautan meskipun angin yang berhembus kencang merasuk ke dalam tulangnya, membuatnya mengeratkan mantel bulu kuat-kuat.

Ia hanya ingin mengenang kota ini sebelum meninggalkan segalanya untuk memulai hidup yang baru. Keputusannya untuk pindah ke LA dan kuliah disana sudah bulat. Sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino akan ikut pindah kesana bersamanya. Disaat seperti ini ia mensyukuri Ino sebagai seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Bahkan saat kedua orangtuanya, Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno menentang niat putri semata wayang mereka itu, Ino selalu ada di sampingnya.

Suara klaksonan SUV miliknya membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura berbalik untuk melihat sosok Ino yang berada di balik kemudi melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya masuk. Sakura melambai balik dan bergegas menuju mobil SUV itu tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

**-BeautifulThing-**

Langkah pria tampan berambut raven itu sangat cepat. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena terlalu lama berlari tapi hal itu tidak melambatkan langkahnya untuk sampai ketempat tujuannya. Kediaman keluarga Haruno. Sasuke mengambil napas sejenak sebelum memencet bel sekali, lalu kedua kali sebelum ia melihat sosok keibuan Mebuki membuka pintu dan menatapnya sedih.

"Mrs. Haruno, aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Bi-Bisakah kau panggilkan dia?" Sasuke memohon dengan sangat, bibirnya gemetaran saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Saat Naruto mengatakan padanya bahwa Sakura akan meninggalkan kota, ia sangat ketakutan. Ia takut akan kehilangan gadis itu selamanya, sebelum gadis itu memaafkan perbuatannya.

Sasuke hampir kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berdiri saat Mebuki menggeleng pelan dan memintanya untuk tidak mencari Sakura lagi. "Kepergian Sakura… Aku tahu sedikit banyak karena dirimu. Dia tak pernah mau mengatakan alasannya tapi aku bisa menebak hal itu. Aku melihatnya membuang kotak itu. Kotak berisi semua kenanganmu dengannya, Sasuke. Sakura menangis begitu pulang dari pesta itu, aku sangat khawatir. Binar di matanya hilang setelah itu dan aku baru melihatnya lagi setelah dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Kau tidak hanya menghancurkan hatinya, Sasuke… Kau juga menghancurkan hatiku dan ayahnya…" ujar Mebuki dengan tertahan sebelum berbalik masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan putra bungsu Uchiha itu terpaku mendengarnya.

Sasuke sadar kali ini ia benar-benar telah membuat kesalahan yang fatal. Ia telah membiarkan gadis itu pergi darinya, tepat di depan matanya sendiri karena kesalahan bodoh yang akan disesali putra bungsu Uchiha itu selamanya.

**-BeautifulThing-**

Naruto masih mengingat jelas bagaimana kejadian itu berputar di kepalanya. Ia dan Sasuke datang ke Homecoming Party, untuk penyambutan mahasiswa baru di rumah Uzumaki Karin yang besar. Karin memang _bitch_, tapi rumahnya yang besar selalu membuatnya mendapat tempat di kampus, betapapun gadis-gadis membencinya. Ia dan Sasuke menyapa teman-teman mereka, duduk di ruang tamu yang telah disulap layaknya _dance floor_ di club oleh Karin. Ia ingat mereka minum cukup banyak malam itu,tapi ia tak ingat Karin menarik Sasuke ke atas. Ia tak ingat apakah Sasuke minum sebanyak dirinya malam itu. Ia hanya ingat malam itu, Sakura menghambur keluar dari pesta dengan menutupi wajahnya sementara Ino membimbing Sakura keluar bersamanya. Lalu Sasuke yang _topless_ mengejar Sakura sambil meneriakkan nama gadis itu. Naruto juga ingat bagaimana Karin memastikan bahwa kejadian malam itu tersebar di seluruh penjuru kampus, bagaimana Sasuke Uchiha tidur dengannya saat Homecoming Party dan mengkhianati kekasih sejak SMAnya Sakura Haruno.

Naruto tidak pernah lagi melihat Sakura semenjak kejadian itu. Meskipun ia berkali-kali ikut menemani Sasuke menunggu gadis itu muncul didepan kediamannya selama berjam-jam. Ia tak pernah melihat sosok Sakura Haruno menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ketika ia mendengar kekasihnya, Hinata berbicara lewat telepon dengan Ino mengenai rencana kepindahannya dan Sakura dari kota itu, ia tahu ia harus memberitahu Sasuke. Sasuke sudah hampir kehilangan kewarasannya karena Sakura sudah menjauhi pria itu selama sebulan, tapi Naruto tahu sahabatnya itu tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kepergian gadis itu untuk selamanya dari kehidupannya.

Tapi rupanya Naruto terlambat, dan Sasuke pun kehilangan kesempatan terakhirnya menemui gadis itu. Gadis yang masih sangat dicintai Sasuke sampai saat ini. Tiga bulan setelah Sakura meninggalkan Cunningham Falls, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendaftarkan diri pada militer AS. Pria itu langsung diterima dan ditugaskan ke pangkalan militer AS di Irak selama dua tahun. Naruto ikut mengantarkan kepergian sahabatnya itu, tanpa tahu apakah dua tahun lagi Sasuke Uchiha akan kembali dalam keadaan hidup atau mati.

Saat memandang mata Sasuke di bandara saat itu, Naruto tahu itulah mata seorang pria yang telah kehilangan belahan jiwanya.

**-BeautifulThing-**

_3 YEARS LATER_

_Los Angeles_

"Tunggu, Mrs. Andrew! Anda tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini pada anakku! Apakah anda tidak bisa melihat kalau anakmulah yang sudah merusak mainan anakku?!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu berujar marah, sambil memeluk anak laki-laki semata wayangnya. Anak laki-lakinya tidak menangis, ia hanya balas memeluk ibunya yang masih tampak kesal.

Sakura masih memandang sengit Mrs. Andrew dan anaknya, Will Andrew yang masih menangis keluar dari tempat penitipan anak. Ketika dilihatnya dua orang itu sudah pergi, Sakura menunduk dan menginspeksi wajah anaknya. "Kei, kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah ada yang terluka? Apakah wanita itu memukul wajahmu?" gumam Sakura cemas, sambil mengusap wajah Kei berkali-kali. Kei menggeleng, "_Mommy, I'm fine_."

Sakura menghela napas lega, "Baiklah, _sweetheart_. Ayo kita pulang dan mampir ke kedai eskrim Ben &amp; Jerry! Aku tahu kau merindukan es krim cookies n' cream yang lezat itu." Sakura menggendong Kei yang langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan ibunya itu. Sakura tahu bagaimana anaknya menyukai eskrim di Ben &amp; Jerry, dan ia berharap anaknya akan melupakan kejadian tadi. Meskipun begitu Sakura berjanji akan memberi pelajaran pada Mrs. Andrew karena sudah memukul Kei.

Sakura dan Kei asyik berbincang mengenai pengalaman Kei di sekolah saat ponsel Sakura yang ada di dasbor bergetar. Sakura menatap caller id yang tertera di ponselnya.

_Ino calling_

Sahabatnya itu tidak akan meneleponnya di siang hari seperti ini, kecuali itu benar-benar penting. Firasatnya mengatakan Ino akan mengatakan hal yang buruk, tapi Sakura menelan prasangka itu dan menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan Ino lewat speaker.

"Halo? Ino, ada apa?" jawab Sakura sambil sesekali memandang putranya, Kei yang memandangi ibunya menyetir.

"Sakura! Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang aku lihat saat melewati restoran Meksiko Jim! Aku melihat Sasuke Uchiha! Dia ada di Los Angeles, Sakura!" teriak Ino dari ponsel.

Seketika itu juga Sakura langsung menginjak rem. Beruntung Kei mengenakkan sabuk pengaman dan kursi khusus balita di kursi belakang. Sakura juga mengenakkan sabuk pengaman, tapi sekarang kekhawatirannya atas ucapan Ino melebihi apapun juga.

Sakura belum siap untuk bertemu Sasuke Uchiha. Pria yang menghancurkan hatinya dua tahun lalu dengan meniduri si jalang, Karin. Dan juga pria yang merupakan Ayah dari Kei, putra tunggalnya yang ia sangat ia cintai.

To Be Continue

* * *

**A/N :**

**Niat mau bikin oneshot malah bikin MC baru. Sekian lama nggak muncul di FFN, keluar beginian akibat kebanyakan baca novel adult Amrik. Btw, rating bisa berubah jadi M kapan aja, jadi yang masih bocah, harap menyingkir~~~~**

**Latar belakang yang diambil adalah LA, tapi disini anggap aja SasuSaku dll itu orang Barat hanya namanya aja Jepang, okay ? Review berupa saran dan kritik sangat ditunggu. Tapi jangan review minta update kilat aja ya. Saya bukan petir.**

**Adios !**

**youngielou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Thing**

* * *

Rated : M

Genre : Angst, Romance

Sakura H. &amp; Sasuke U.

_Inspired by Lexi Baby Novel_

_She was his everything_

_He was her everything_

_People said young love doesn't exist forever_

_People make mistake_

_She doesn't believe it_

_Until he betrayed her in the worst way she ever know_

_Because he is stupid_

_But he loves her_

_Even when she doesn't believe it anymore_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Usai menidurkan Kei sepulangnya dari Ben &amp; Jerry, Sakura dan Ino duduk di ruang makan apartemen mereka untuk mendiskusikan lebih lanjut pembicaraan mereka di telepon. Ino bisa melihat Sakura sangat ketakutan. Keluarga Uchiha adalah salah satu konglomerat terkaya di Amerika Serikat. Mereka mempunyai kekuasaan yang sangat besar. Akan sangat mudah bagi Sasuke untuk mengambil Kei dari Sakura, terlebih kenyataan bahwa Sakura menyembunyikan eksistensi Kei dari Sasuke tidak dapat dipungkiri.

Sakura hanyalah seorang _single mother_ tanpa gelar apapun. Dia hampir tidak mampu memenuhi kebutuhan Kei dengan pekerjaannya sebagai barista.

"Ino, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke bertemu dengan Kei? _I couldn't lose him_. _He is my everything._" Sakura berujar sambil menangis sesenggukan. Ino menghela napas, " Tapi cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan mengetahui kebenarannya, Sakura. Kita sudah menyembunyikan hal ini selama tiga tahun. Kurasa ini sudah saatnya kita menemui Sasuke. Aku berjanji kita tidak akan kehilangan Kei…".

Sakura terdiam. Di dalam benaknya masih terngiang peristiwa tiga tahun lalu. Saat dimana ia kehilangan cintanya.

**-BeautifulThing-**

Ino dan Sakura masih mematut diri di cermin. Homecoming Party akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan mereka tidak mau terlambat untuk ini. Sakura sudah meminta Sasuke untuk berangkat terlebih dahulu tanpa dirinya, hal ini tentu saja karena Ino tidak punya pasangan untuk mengantarnya ke Homecoming Party. Jadi, sebagai sahabat yang baik Sakura memutuskan untuk menemani Ino pergi.

"Sakura, Ino ! Oh, _dear. _Lihat betapa cantiknya kalian!" Suara Mebuki Haruno yang muncul dari dapur membuat Sakura dan Ino tertawa pelan.

"_Thanks,mom. _Aku dan Ino membeli dress ini bersama kemarin." Sakura berbalik untuk memamerkan mini dress putih yang membalut tubuh sintalnya hingga diatas lutut. Ia meraih _clutch_nya dan menggandeng Ino untuk segera keluar dari rumah. Tentu dengan mencium pipi Kizashi Haruno terlebih dahulu, dan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil Mini Cooper Ino sebelum Kizashi sempat protes mengenai pendeknya dress yang mereka pakai.

Perjalanan ke rumah Karin Uzumaki yang menjadi _host_ Homecoming Party kali ini berjalan tanpa hambatan. Sakura dan Ino sampai setengah jam setelah acara dimulai. Sakura dan Ino menyapa beberapa teman mereka sebelum mengambil minuman di ruang makan. Ino mengambil dua gelas _cranberry soda_ untuknya dan Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin minum _wine _saja?" Ino berujar sambil menyerahkan segelas _cranberry soda _pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Ino, jangan membuatku menyebabkan kau meminum ini jika kau memang ingin _wine_ itu. Aku tidak bisa minum _wine_ sekarang."

Pernyataan Sakura membuat Ino sedikit melotot. "Oh, tidak. Kau seb-" Ino tidak sempat melanjutkan pernyataannya karena Sakura langsung membungkamnya dengan tatapan _oh-kau-tidak-akan-mengucapkan-hal-itu-disini._

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku mencari Sasuke." Sakura memutuskan setelah satu jam lebih melihat sosok kekasihnya itu. Ino hanya berdecak, "Baiklah, baiklah. Cari pangeran berkuda putihmu itu. Aku akan berada disini jika kau membutuhkanku." Setelah melambai pada Ino, Sakura pun langsung mulai mencari sosok Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah pacarnya sejak SMA. Tipikal pria idaman semua gadis. Seorang pria dengan wajah tampan bak dewa Yunani, _quarterback_ andalan di SMA dan kampus, dan putra bungsu konglomerat Uchiha. Semua gadis mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya, karena itu terkadang Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke memilihnya. Sakura memang _cute_, tapi dia bukan tipikal gadis idaman di SMA dengan tubuh molek. Setidaknya itu menurut Sakura, Sasuke selalu memujinya cantik dan _cute_. _And he can't keep his hands off her too._

Sakura baru saja akan melangkah lagi saat tiba-tiba Shion menariknya. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Shion menarik tangannya. _Well,_ Shion memang bukan teman baiknya, teknisnya semua gadis iri padanya karena Sakura adalah pacar Sasuke, kecuali Ino tentu.

"Kau mencari Sasuke, bukan?" Shion bergumam, tatapannya tajam mengintimidasi Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Shion tersenyum, " Dia ada di atas, semoga kau beruntung menemukannya." Shion melambai lalu berbalik menghilang di kerumunan.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat keanehan Shion. Tapi ia memutuskan mengikuti saran Shion. Ia naik ke atas untuk mencari Sasuke. Apa yang kemudian dia temukan dan dia lihat mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

**-BeautifulThing-**

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat ingatan akan peristiwa Homecoming Party merasuk lagi ke dalam pikirannya. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu dan peristiwa itu masih menyakitinya begitu dalam setiap kali ia mengingatnya. _Well¸_ melihat kekasihmu sedang bercinta dengan gadis lain di depan matamu sendiri tentunya merupakan pengalaman tak terlupakan.

"_Baby_, kau belum tidur?" Sosok pria yang tengah memeluk Sakura itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Ia kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher pria itu.

"_Not yet. _Kurasa aku sedang banyak pikiran." Sakura bergumam.

Pria itu menatapnya intens, ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Sakura sudah menceritakan segalanya pada pria itu. Sakura tahu ia tidak akan berkomentar banyak karena ia menghargai Sakura. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Gumam pria itu sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggul Sakura.

"_Yeah_, aku hanya butuh ciumanmu sekarang." Sakura menunduk untuk meraih bibir pria itu, yang dibalas dengan pagutan lembut. Segera, ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan panas. Kedua tubuh itu telah sama-sama polos setelah aktivitas mereka sebelumnya, karena itu tidak butuh waktu lama hingga pria itu memasuki tubuh Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura terhentak-hentak oleh gerakan pria itu. Buah dadanya berguncang-guncang membangkitkan gairah pria itu. Membuatnya mengarahkan tangannya untuk meremas lembut buah dada gadis itu. Pria itu kemudian melepaskan miliknya dengan tiba-tiba dan membalikkan tubuh sintal Sakura. Sakura hanya mendesah pelan sebelum merasakan kembali milik pria itu memasuki dirinya dari belakang. Hentakkan-hentakkan yang semakin cepat membuat suara kulit yang bertumbuk terdengar jelas. Sebelum akhirnya pria itu mengejang dan ambruk di atas Sakura. Pria itu segera melepaskan miliknya dan meraup Sakura dalam pelukannya, sebelum dengan cepat gadis itu terlelap, ia bergumam. "Terima kasih, Gaara…"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Yeee~ Gaara sudah muncul ! Untuk review yang mengarah ke peristiwa Homecoming Party, aku akan jelaskan ya. ****_Sasuke really slept with Karin, not actually slept but fucked Karin_****. Dan Sakura memergoki itu. Maaf juga Sasuke gak muncul sama sekali di chapter ini, karena emang di awal-awal peran Sasuke sebelum ketemu Sakura lagi belum banyak. Dan sekarang Sakura punya pacar yaitu Gaara :P Karena ini westernish, jadi wajar ya. Ini juga based on ****_Lexi Baby_**** juga. Bedanya kalo di novel Gaara belakangan jadi jahat, tapi kalo disini…. UPSSS! NO SPOILER. Pokoknya saran dan kritik serta pertanyaan mengenai fic ini bisa lewat kotak review. Tapi tolong hargai pair-pair disini dengan tidak menjelek-jelekkannya 'hanya' karena kalian tidak suka salah satu pair tertentu. Untuk saran atas chap 1 juga terima kasih ****J****aku sudah perbaiki beberapa panggilan.**

**Adios !**

**youngielou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Thing**

* * *

Rated : M

Genre : Angst, Romance

Sasuke U. &amp; Sakura H. &amp; Gaara

_Inspired by Lexi Baby Novel_

_Cover isn't mine_

_She was his everything_

_He was her everything_

_People said young love doesn't exist forever_

_People make mistake_

_She doesn't believe it_

_Until he betrayed her in the worst way she ever know_

_Because he is stupid_

_But he loves her_

_Even when she doesn't believe it anymore_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sakura meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di tempat tidur pagi ini. Ia tidak bisa memandang wajah Gaara setelah mereka bercinta semalam. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang menghantuinya tiga tahun ini. Tiga tahun telah berlalu tapi ia masih melihat wajah Sasuke Uchiha setiap ia bercinta dengan pria lain. Gaara mungkin adalah satu-satunya pria yang mampu memasuki relung hatinya, tapi itu karena kesamaan sifatnya dengan Sasuke. Sakura tahu meskipun ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan jati diri ayah Kei, Gaara sangat penasaran dan hampir beberapa kali mengkonfrontasinya perihal hal ini. Gaara tahu ia masih menyimpan perasaan pada ayah Kei.

Sakura tahu ini tidak adil untuk Gaara, tapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan pria itu. Tiga tahun menjalani hidup sebagai seorang _single parent_, ia butuh seseorang untuk bersandar. Sakura hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi maka ia akan melupakan Sasuke Uchiha.

**-BeautifulThing-**

Gaara tidak terlalu terkejut ketika ia tidak mendapati apapun disampingnya ketika tangannya meraba-raba untuk mencari Sakura. Ia menghela napas sejenak. Kemarin ketika wanita itu datang mengunjunginya, dia tahu ada yang salah. Wanita itu tidak pernah mengunjunginya selama setahun sejak mereka berpacaran. Gaara lah yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi apartemen Sakura dan Ino untuk sekedar melihat wajah wanita yang ia cintai itu.

Selama dua puluh tujuh tahun kehidupannya, tidak pernah ada wanita yang membuatnya jungkir balik seperti ini. Ketika pertama kali ia melihat Sakura di tempat penitipan anak dengan Kei, ia tahu ini tidak akan mudah. Wanita itu tidak mudah mempercayai pria—terima kasih untuk Ayah Kei—Tapi toh Gaara tak menyerah. Ia akhirnya mampu mengajak Sakura berkencan setahun yang lalu, dan itu adalah hal terbaik yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Gaara melirik jam di sampingnya. 08.10. Ia masih memiliki waktu untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor. Pekerjaannya sebagai detektif swasta terkadang tak mengenal waktu. Ia bisa menangani satu kasus besar selama berbulan-bulan, dalam jangka waktu kerja per hari yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Tentu saja penghasilan besar menanti setelahnya, tapi euphoria saat menginvestigasi suatu kasus lah yang diincar Gaara. Ia menyukai itu.

Kali ini kasus yang ditanganinya adalah kasus pemerintah. Seorang pria dari angkatan militer bersenjata AS diduga menyelundupkan sejumlah senjata ke luar negeri. Belum ada bukti kuat untuk melemparkan pria itu ke dalam penjara federal, itulah yang harus ia selidiki.

Dengan langkah cepat Gaara memasuki kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan seluruh peluh sisa percintaannya dengan Sakura kemarin. Ia tentu tidak ingin atasannya mencium bau seks di dirinya.

**-BeautifulThing-**

"Khusus untuk kasus ini, kau akan memiliki atasan juga di Angkatan Militer Bersenjata AS, atasanmu adalah seorang perwira militer Angkatan Darat AS. Seorang pria yang luar biasa kudengar, ia seorang anak konglomerat yang memilih mengabdi pada negara." Kankurou menjelaskan, sembari membolak-balik berkas yang telah disiapkan.

Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil, "Siapa nama pria itu?"

Kankurou mengernyit, "Namanya… Ah! Ini dia, namanya Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara mengangguk pelan, sambil meraba-raba pikirannya. Kenapa ia sepertinya familiar dengan nama itu? Apakah…

Kankurou mengejutkan Gaara dengan teriakannya, "Sungguh luar biasa! Dia putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha! Kau tahu? Uchiha memiliki banyak usaha di AS, membuat mereka masuk dalam jajaran pengusaha terkaya di dunia. Dia memiliki semua ini dan memilih masuk Angkatan Darat? _Hell_, bahkan kalau aku jadi dia, aku tidak akan masuk Angkatan Darat. Dia bahkan lebih muda empat tahun darimu,Gaara."

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kankurou, sambil dalam hati berharap semoga kasus ini segera selesai. Ia merindukan Sakura dan Kei, dan kasus ini akan banyak memakan waktunya.

**-Beautiful Thing-**

Gaara berpikir ia akan langsung ke Pangkalan Angkatan Darat AS, tapi rupanya atasan barunya itu memilih untuk bertemu di kantornya saja. Kantor Perwira Militer AD AS di LA tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor Gaara sendiri, dan tentunya tidak memakan waktu lama untuknya

Gaara langsung mengenai sosok Sasuke dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, juga wajah tampannya yang tampak familiar. Ia memarkir mobilnya segera dan menghampiri Sasuke. "_Sir_" Sapa Gaara sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke. "Apa kabar, detektif ? Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menangani kasus ini. Aku yakin sebelumnya atasanmu sudah memberitahumu mengenai kasus ini serta keberadaanku sebagai atasanmu dalam kasus ini." Sasuke menepuk bahu Gaara.

"Tentu, _sir._Terima kasih atas berkas yang kau kirimkan sebelumnya, itu sangat membantuku untuk menyelidiki kasus ini."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum mempersilahkan Gaara masuk ke dalam kantornya. "Kasus kali ini bersifat rahasia. Ini merupakan rahasia pemerintah, alasan kami menggunakan detektif swasta dan bukannya detektif kepolisian karena adanya dugaan keterlibatan oknum kepolisian juga dalam hal ini, karena itu untuk menjaga kerahasiaan kasus ini, kami meminta pertolongan detektif swasta." Jelas Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan beberapa bukti foto.

"Pria di foto ini adalah Walter Hicks, salah satu tentara Angkatan Darat kami. Walter baru saja selesai tugas dari Irak setengah tahun lalu. Beberapa minggu ini, reserse kami mencurigai adanya penyelundupan senjata dari internal AD AS. Walter adalah salah satu yang bertugas menjaga persediaan senjata AD AS."

Gaara mengangguk, "Dengan kata lain, dia tahu dimana penyimpanan senjata."

"Betul sekali. Walter bukanlah satu-satunya yang kami curigai. Kami yakin ada oknum lain dalam hal ini."

Gaara dan Sasuke membahas beberapa hal lebih lanjut setelahnya. Sasuke dan Gaara pun kemudian sepakat untuk membahas kasus ini lebih lanjut besok dan memulai investigasi.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Aku sangat menghargai pendapatmu, secepatnya kita akan menangkap tikus-tikus ini." Sasuke berujar.

Gaara mengangguk dan melirik ponselnya. Sakura mengirimkan teks untuk makan malam di apartemennya hari ini. Gaara langsung tersenyum dan buru-buru pamit pada Sasuke. Ia langsung naik ke mobil sedannya dan segera mengendarainya ke apartemennya.

Selepas kepergian Gaara, Sasuke masih meneliti dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya sebelum melirik dompet coklat di mejanya. _Shit_, Gaara meninggalkan dompetnya di meja kantornya.

Sasuke buru-buru menelepon kantor detektif Gaara untuk meminta alamatnya. Begitu mendapatkannya, Sasuke pamit pulang lebih awal pada perwira lainnya dan bergegas mengunjungi apartemen Gaara.

**-BeautifulThing-**

Sakura menatap puas akan masakan yang ia buat. _Fettucine crème, Fish and Chips_ dan _Apple Pie_ sebagai dessert sangat cukup untuk makan malam bertiga hari ini. Kei merindukan Gaara, dan Sakura berjanji mereka akan makan malam di apartemen Gaara hari ini setelah Gaara menjemput mereka. Sakura menyisihkan beberapa piring untuk Ino, jika sahabatnya itu pulang ke apartemen mereka hari ini. Tidak seperti Sakura yang tidak mampu menyelesaikan kuliahnya karena hamil Kei dan sibuk mengurusnya setelah itu, Ino berhasil menamatkan kuliahnya dan memperoleh gelar sebagai desainer. _Fashion week_ di New York yang akan diikutinya bulan depan memakan semua waktu Ino, membuat sahabatnya itu harus lembur bahkan menginap di butik.

Sakura bangga pada sahabatnya itu. Sakura berharap ia bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya juga, tapi ia sudah tidak punya waktu karena sibuk mengurus balita kecilnya yang kini sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan robot-robot kesayangannya. Mereka berdua hanya tinggal menunggu Gaara menjemput mereka.

Suara denting bel membuat Sakura menoleh ke luar. Kei berteriak penuh semangat dan membuka pintu untuk menampakkan sosok Gaara yang dengan sigap memeluk dan menggendong Kei ke udara.

"Hei, jagoan! Aku merindukanmu. Apakah kau menjadi anak baik untuk Mommy, hari ini?" Gaara menatap penuh kasih Kei yang mengangguk-angguk semangat. Anak ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, waktunya kita berangkat ke rumah Uncle Gaara!" Sakura membawa seluruh makanan yang telah ditaruh dalam _picnic box_, menyelempangkan handbag LV nya dan menggandeng lengan Gaara yang menggendong Kei. Ketiganya pun meninggalkan apartemen.

-**BeautifulThing-**

Sasuke menatap kompleks apartemen di hadapannya. Ia berniat menghubungi Gaara sebelumnya, tapi ponselnya mati dan ia tidak membawa charger portnya. Pihak kantor Gaara tidak mengetahui nomor apartemen Gaara dan Sasuke sedang berpikir apakah ia harus bertanya kepada resepsionis. Sasuke bahkan belum beranjak dari mobilnya, ketika matanya menangkap mobil sedan Gaara memasuki kompleks apartemen. Ia buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan berniat menghampiri Gaara saat dirinya melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu.

Sakura Haruno dengan Gaara menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru dongker. Mereka tertawa bersama dan memasuki apartemen.

Pemandangan itu membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum berpikir keras.

Apakah Sakura sudah menikah dengan Gaara dan memiliki seorang anak? Kalau begitu kenapa anak itu memiliki rambut biru dongker sementara…

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Sasuke memahami situasi. Detik itu juga ia tahu. Anak kecil itu adalah anaknya. Anaknya dari Sakura Haruno.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**FrequentAskedQuestions**

**Pendek banget bisa dipanjangin lagi gak? **Maaf ya kalau kamu pernah baca fic-fic MCku sebelumnya aku jarang ngasih chapter panjang karena aku nggak bisa nulis fic panjang-panjang. **Ino kok nyaranin Sakura bilang ke Sasuke tentang Kei? Sasuke tahu dengan sendirinya aja. **Makasih sarannya, Sasuke memang tahu sendiri kok. Ino bilang gitu untuk kebaikan Sakura dan Kei juga, karena nggak mungkin Sakura menyembunyikan keberadaan Kei selamanya. **Sasuke tahu kalo Sakura ada di Amerika? Sakura gak kuliah disana? **Setting fic ini memang di Amrik kok. Sasuke cuma gak tahu Sakura di LA. Mengenai Sakura udah dijelaskan yah di chap ini. **Aku masih dibawa umur, lemonnya bisa diilangin? **Fic ini rate M ada alasannya, untuk chapter ini memang no lemon. Nanti akan diberikan warn di awal chapter yang ada lemonnya. **Apa Gaara cuma pelarian Sakura aja? **Sakura nggak jadiin Gaara pelarian kok, tapi dia juga belum bisa ngelupain Sasuke. **Pertemuan SasuSaku jangan lebay dengan Kei disembunyiin segala kayak sinetron. **Sasuke punya cara sendiri kok untuk menemui Sakura, di chapter depan mereka ketemu. **Alurnya kecepetan**. Aku sudah buat plot buat fic ini, alurnya juga cepet karena langsung tiga tahun kemudian. Konfliknya udah banyak kalo lambat fic ini gak selesai-selesai dong. Aku sudah merancang fic ini 9 chapter sudah dengan epilog.

Terima kasih atas review kalian, maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu. Terus review ya~


End file.
